Caught
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: What if Hermione was caught doing a favour for Lavender Brown, but said favor could ruin hermiones life if the school found out about it? What if the one that caught hermione was Draco Malfoy, and he makes a deal with her to keep his mouth shut.


I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this for that ungrateful girl. I don't even like her, yet here I am sitting in the farthest, and might I say dustiest, corner of the library writing the ingredients and instructions for an abortion potion! For Merlin's sakes I couldn't understand why that tramp couldn't keep her legs closed, and if it weren't for her telling me that it was Ronald's I wouldn't be here at all, even though I had my doubts it was Ronald's. Like come on Lavender Brown has been with every boy in our school several times, it couldn't possibly be Ronald's. This for sure would be the first and only time I ever helped her out of her stupid mistakes.

I don't really know what I would do if someone caught me doing this, it is embarrassing. It's not like I could tell anyone that it was for Lavender because for sure Ron would be expelled with a blink of an eye and then he'd have to deal with Mrs. Weasley, and that's no fait I wish on anyone. Although it may smarten the boy up if Mrs. Weasley yelled at him for a while, but he surely cannot be expelled for being a teenage boy.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the clearing of a throat. "Well, well what are you doing back here Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

My back went rigid, as I frantically tried to close the book and cover the parchment, with my notes on the potion, up with my hands. I was unfortunately too late, he had caught the title of the potion and laughed. "Well someone sure has been naughty haven't they?"

My face flushed with anger and embarrassment, and I retorted, "For your information _Ferret_ this potion isn't for me!"

"Oh really, who prey tell is it for then?" he questioned.

"Like id tell you Malfoy," I spat back.

He raised one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows at me and said, "All the more reason to make me believe that little miss bookworm, played a little naughty librarian."

I stood and turned on him, "I did no such thing Malfoy! Why don't you go find someone else to torment!"

"And why would I do that, your just too much fun to torment," he said.

With a huff I stomped my foot and hastily gathered my things up and shoved them into my bag and turned to leave. As I was turning to leave when a hand grabbed my upper arm and spun me around so my back was now up against a bookcase, with Malfoy directly in front of me.

------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it Miss know-it-all Granger looking up an abortion potion. I thought I had been seeing things and her quick defence of it made it quite humorous. I was quite positive that Granger was the purest of all the girls in this school, to think of it she's probably never even kissed a boy. That made me snicker, I wonder what she would do if I threatened to expose this little secret of hers.

True to Grangers temper my thoughts were cut off by her huffing loudly and stopping her foot. That had me in almost burst into hysterics; didn't they only do that on the tellie? Yes I, Draco Malfoy, watch muggle tellie, secretly of course. Granger turned to leave and I had to stop her. I had to see what she'd do to stop me from telling the whole school she was looking up an abortion potion. I grabbed her arm and turned her fully around until her back was up against the bookcase, no one would see us now.

"Where do you think your going Granger, we aren't finished here," I sneered.

"What are you talking about we are finished, I don't want to be in your insufferable presences anymore," she spat back.

"Oh I see, well I guess then you wont want to, lets say make a bargain, to keep me from telling the whole school, that Miss perfect Granger was looking up an abortion potion," I said with a little wave of my hand.

She stood there motionless with her mouth open for a moment then said, "You wouldn't!"

I laughed and said, "Wouldn't I? Of course I would, now Granger let me see… what could you do for me to keep my mouth shut about this, you'd have to do a great deal."

She was still shocked and all she could do was gap like a fish and I said, "Now Granger what are you trying to do catch flies."

She immediately shut her mouth and glared at me, and said, "Fine then Malfoy what do you want in return for you staying quiet about this."

"Mhmm how about you do absolutely anything that I want you to do and when I want you to do them," I said with a smirk.

Her glare intensified and she spoke, "Like your personally slave, yeah right Malfoy, think of something else."

"No Granger I believe that this is all I want, you are going to be my slave until I get bored with you," I stated.

I could see the wheels of her mind going over ever possible situation that could occur from her accepting this bargain and she couldn't find a way out of it at all. She obviously cared about who she was making this potion for, or else she'd just give them up right now. Finally she sighed and said, "Alright Malfoy, I agree regrettably, but I agree to your bargain."

I couldn't believe it she had actually agreed I thought that she would for sure try and fight her way out of it! But no she didn't she just gave up, Draco-1 Granger-0. "All right, Granger, you'll do what I want when I want it and ill tell no one about what I caught you doing right here. Well ill be leaving you now, but remember what I want when I want it, Granger," I said.

I then turned to leave her alone in the dark, dusty corner of the library to think over the mistake she just got herself into. I really needed to think of some creative ways to embarrass the hell out of Granger.

------------

He just left like that I couldn't believe that I had accepted this bargain, who knows what he could get me to do! I was now Draco Malfoy's slave, great. Ronald better appreciate what I'm about to do for him. Him and Harry would never find out about this though, I wont let them get into this, all that would result in is a huge fight and everyone in the school finding out what I was looking up.

With one last huff I pulled my book bag onto my shoulder and left the library to go find Lavender Brown. She needed to go buy these potion ingredients soon, so I could make her that damned potion.


End file.
